Miss Vampire
by LaBrujaVioletDelRey
Summary: Todos conocemos los Misses...Miss Universe, Miss World...Pero; ¿y el Miss Vampire? ¡Mas una de las locas ideas de Alice, toda la familia cullen dará vida a un concurso de belleza vampirico!


Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana a la habitación, acompañaban a los imparables saltos que daba Alice por toda la habitación, que bien podrían haber ocasionado un terremoto destructor en todo el continente.

Rosalie, Bella, y yo, nos entrábamos sentadas sobre la cama, intentado ignorar los sonoros brincos en el impecable suelo de madera.

-Alice; ¿Hay alguna buena razón para que quieras destruir el mundo con tus poderosos brinquitos? – La fastidiada voz de mi rubia amiga expresó finalmente su descontento por tal.

A pesar del comentario de esta, ella no paró. El portátil que llevaba en mis rodillas temblaba junto a mis manos, mientras intentaba a toda fuerza mirar a las candidatas nuevas del concurso nacional más famoso; El Miss Venezuela.

A pesar del terrible movimiento, Bella y yo conseguimos dar nuestras opiniones y preparar nuestros tops de ese año. Obviamente las apuestas no podían faltar en una ocasión como esta.

No obstante, cuando intentamos llamar a Alice para que hiciera la suya, esta solo se limitó a parar, y a mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sentí un escalofrío.

Con el tiempo, había aprendido a comprender los significados de las expresiones de la duende, y precisamente la que tenía frente a mi rostro en ese momento, no era lo que se diría algo bueno.

El rostro de Alice se ahogó en una frenética emoción y se lanzó sobre mi, dando grititos. Era casi imposible entender lo que decía cuando se ponía de ese modo; por lo que esperé que las otras la tomaran por los brazos hasta que se calmara.

Atraídos por el alboroto, el resto de los Cullens hicieron su aparición en la habitación, tan radiantes como siempre.

-¿A que se debe tanto alboroto? – La dulce voz de Edward sonó irritada por una vez, y me dirigió una mirada acusadora.

Desde el momento que me hice amiga de las chicas, el vampiro me vigilaba con constancia. No sé que pensaba de mi ni el porqué, pero no le daba mucha importancia.

Tal vez el facto de ser novia de Damon Salvatore, hacía que en su cabeza rondara las ideas de que yo pensaba corromper a su familia.

Algo que para mi era completamente absurdo; pero para él, probable.

Suspiré, negando con la cabeza. El resopló. Probablemente había escuchado eso.

Terminé dirigiéndome hacia la hiperactiva chica, que aun saltaba en los brazos de las amigas.

-¿Nos dirás de una vez que te pasa? –Ella asintió sonriente, y las chicas la soltaron.

Ella les sacó la lengua y habló;

-Hagamos por primera vez el certamen de belleza para vampiros; Un Miss Vampire!

Por un momento; no hubo nada más que silencio. El golpear de el viento en las ventanas era la música que me acompañaba, hasta que, como si hubieran prendido una radio, todos comenzaron a hablar sin parar.

Bella y los chicos Cullens se quejaban de la idea; mientras Alice, Esme y Rosalie la celebraban.

El alboroto ocasionado no duró demasiado, ya que la pixie comenzó a dar sus habituales ordenes para llevar a acabo su idea, no importaba quién no la apoyara.

Obligados, los chicos se dirigieron al jardín de la casa, donde sin tardar, empezaron a construir un escenario con pasarela, bajo las estrictas ordenes de la que se creía una genia por la idea.

Ya con eso en marcha, esta nos llevó a su gigante habitación, donde la sesión de belleza comenzó.

Nunca en mi vida había visto tantos productos para el rostro o el cuerpo. Después de que cada una se hubiera duchado, Alice hizo con cada una de nostras lo que quiso, estirando, limpiando colocando, quitando, etc.

Ya muy entrada la noche, estabamos listas. Las luces del escenario afuera brillaban, y el ejetreo de voces que se escuchaban, me comprobaban que ella no pensaba hacerlo en privado.

No a más tardar, las vampiras de Clan Denali, Amazonas, y los demás, se unieron al evento. Nunca había visto tanta belleza, re-embellecada reunida. Hacía que me sintiera como el fisco más fisco de la tierra.

Pronto los vestidos de Gala se encontraban en nuestras figuras, y la presentadora que ellos habían contratado hablaba, ya dando por empezado el certamen.

Intentando sobrellevar los nervios, me senté en una caja del backstage, mientras las demás se retocaban. Suspiré algo frustrada, al sentir como el ácido comenzaba a subir por mi garganta.

-Estúpida ansiedad- Me limité a murmurar.

Tenía las manos sujetando mi cabeza, cuando escuché que alguien entaconado se acercaba. Pensé que podría ser Alice, por lo que alcé la vista para verificar.

Me quedé sin palabras.

Frente a mi se encontraba, vestida y preparada, una de mis más queridas amigas, Amina. No había sido mucho el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que hablamos; pero en el momento que lo pensaba, para mi había sido toda una eternidad.

Encantada, me levanté a los tropezones, para abrazarla.

-Monina –Reí al llamarla por el tierno sobrenombre que le había alguna vez otorgado por el parecido con su nombre- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tu amiga me trajo. Me dijo que era de extrema urgencia e importancia –Miró hacia su vestido- Me parece que ella necesita todavía comprender lo que en verdad significa 'Importante' y 'urgente' – Me volvió a abrazar con fuerza –Pero no me arrepiento de venir.

Sonreímos ambas alegremente, y nos dedicamos a seguir las instrucciones de Alice antes de salir. Nos enseñó rápidamente como caminar, (Aunque yo ya lo supiera),y ya preparadas, se nos fue asignada una banda. Como no teníamos de qué, nos pusieron un país representativo a cada una. El mío fue Venezuela, obviamente.

Ya a pocos minutos de salir, miré hacia mi vestido.

Adornado en el escote, y las asillas con hermosos diamantes de colores, su color base era el rojo sangre. La tela con la que estaba confeccionado era gruesa y pesada, con una textura rugosa, y en la falda empezaba y terminaba con millares de plumas iguales al color base del traje.

Era sin duda toda una preciosidad.

Respiré profundamente, cuando los nombres de las candidatas comenzaban a sonar, y las susodichas a salir. Me coloqué en la fila que habían hecho, tras Amina, y antes de salir, me dijo;

-Suerte-

Le sonreí, deseándole lo mismo, y al oír mi nombre, salí.

El lugar estaba atestado de los habitantes de Forks, que aplaudían y gritaban, al verme. Decidí poner en práctica, lo que como missologa había aprendido desde hace años, y desfilé como toda una verdadera Miss habría hecho. Giré con gracia el vestido, haciendo que las lumas de la falda se abrieran, siendo un espectáculo digno de ver. Orgullosa, me escabullí ya habiendo terminado mi pasarela, tras las cortinas en el backstage.

Así todas y cada una de nosotras fuimos realizando las pasarelas, en traje de baño y traje de fantasía. Todo se veía hermoso, y era muy emocionante. Incluso Bella lo disfrutaba; aunque se hubiese visto obligada.

Ya pasando la fase de la pasarela, todas las participantes salimos para enfrentarnos a la elección de las 5 finalistas. Nos tomamos de las manos, ya frente a todos, y esperamos los resultados.

La chica del jurado se acercó con un rápido paso, entregando el sobre y volviendo a desaparecer entre la gente.

Mientras la presentadora leía para si misma los nombres, apreté con más fuerza las manos de las dos chicas que sostenía; una de ella siendo Amina, que dio un suave quejidito de dolor.

Aclarándose la garganta, la mujer comenzó a dar los primeros nombres:

Miss Canadá, Alice Cullen –Esta victoreando se posicionó en su lugar con su típica gracia y elegancia – Miss España, Amina Lovato –Solté su mano y aplaudí con fuerza mientras con Alice se colocaba – Miss Chile, Bella Swan –Imitó los mismo pasos de las otras con rapidez e inseguridad – Miss Irlanda, Rosalie Cullen – La chica frunció el ceño, al ver con envidia a la despampanante rubia que se dirigía hacia las otras finalistas- Y la última finalista, es Miss Venezuela, Violet Cotron.

Las otras vampiras tuvieron que empujarme para que me moviera del lugar, haciéndome tropezar. El público estalló en risas y avergonzada, me levanté y me fui con las demás intentando recuperar mi orgullo y energía.

-Gran trabajo chicas- Dijimos a la vez mientras las cinco nos abrazábamos ya detrás del escenario.

Algunas de las que no quedaron nos felicitaron, y otras solo nos miraban con envidia. Suspiré negando, y salimos todas cuando nos llamaron para la ronda de las preguntas.

Pasado luego todas, nos recolocamos en el escenario para que anunciaran a la ganadora. Volvimos a tomar la posición inicial que cuando nos llamaron para las 5.

-Bueno ha llegado el momento que todos esperamos. La coronación de la nueva y primera reina vampira -Otras dos chicas trajeron la corona y las flores, y la presentadora abrió el sobre con los nombres- La tercera finalista es; Miss Chile, Bella Swan –El publico estalló en aplausos y le dieron su correspondiente ramo de flores, y se alejó desapareciendo entre las cortinas – La segunda finalista es, Miss Canadá, Alice Cullen –Lo mismo pasó con ella, y Rosalie que quedó de primera finalista. Me costó en caer que solo quedábamos Amina y yo disputando por la corona vampiresca universal. Aunque solo fuéramos humanas. Intenté no pensar en ello. La abracé fuertemente y deseé que ella fuera la que ganara.

-Y la virreina es… La señorita Violet Cotron Miss Venezuela, Miss Vampire es Miss España, Amina Lovato! –El público gritó en júbilo y me hice a un lado para que la coronaran mientras me entregaban mi correspondiente ramo de rosas y me escabullía para dejarla a ella en su minuto de gloria.

-¡Felicidades a todas y buenas noches!


End file.
